Rain On Her Parade
by The-May-Of-Brianna
Summary: I'd known him since forever, I'd told him my secrets since i could talk. I'd loved him since i knew what love was. He was my angel. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like everyone to meet my new little baby, yes I am far to much of a mother to not have a new little bundle of joy to gush over. So here it is. All human, because im a ninja like this. **

**This story is dedicated to many people. **

**XxBrooke‏ is one of them, go check out her story or I will kill them all or make Bella wake up and discover it was all a dream and that she is married to Mike Newton.**

**If anyone guesses where I got the title of this from they will get a one shot made for them, about anything they like. Because I don't know too many ppl who will get it.**

**Now….make it happen!**

**Disclaimer: I am sick, not the owner of twilight.**

B POV

It was the first day at Alice and my new apartment, Alice had told me that she had found us another room mate to help with the rent on our 5 bedroom town house. I never under stood why Alice got such a big place when it was just her, her husband Jasper, and me. But that's Alice for you. She never dose anything small.

Suddenly the door opened and in ran a blur of blonde hair. "Bella, Bella." The blur shrieked happily as it came to a stop at my legs, wrapping its arms around them. "Hey Libby." I said, effortlessly picking up the little girl belonged to Alice and my best friend Rose.

"Elizabeth Grace Hale. Don't you ever run away from me again." A velvet like voice scolded from the door way where a man stood. I couldn't see him though; he was hidden by the shadows. I quickly put Elizabeth down and watched, smiling, as she ran to the man. "Uncie! Im sorry Uncie!" She said, and I could tell she was almost crying.

The man bent down and the sun hit his hair, making the bronze mess shine brightly. "Its ok sweetie, but don't forget I promised mommy I would look after you today while you visited Bells and Ally." He whispered as he gently picked up Libby.

"Uncie, this is my Auntie Bella." Lib said to the man, once he had put her down. "Isabella? Is that you?" the man asked, finally stepping into the light of the living room.

"Edward?" I questioned, walking over to him slowly. It was him, it was really him.

I ran over to him, and slapped him right across the face.

**Short? Yes, do you like it? Let me know, or I wont continue it, ill delete it and try again. Funny thing? Im not kidding.**

**Love y'all!**

**X**

**Bree**


	2. Chapter 2

_B POV_

_I ran over to him, and slapped him right across the face. _Damn that hurt! Note to self, never slap Edward. Ever. It hurts like hell.

"Ouch Bells, what's with the hate?" Edward asked, clearly shocked that I had slapped him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back!?" I exclaimed, I mean we use to be best friends, I mean; yeah we lost contact when he moved to London, but still.

"I wanted it to be different this time." I heard him mumble. "Different? What do you mean? Don't you want us to be friends again?" I asked, clearly hurt. I had just gotten my best friend back, my defender and now he didn't want me?

"No Bella, I don't want to be your friend." He said, an emotion, something I couldn't place, was evident in his voice. "Umm, well I need to go…un-pack, yer unpack it was good seeing you again Edward." I said as I turn and ran to my room, fighting back tears.

When I got to my room I lay down on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. Alice came bounding in, cheerfully saying "hey Bells, I got a surprise for you, Edwards our room mate." Before she realized that I was crying and not napping.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down next to me. "He doesn't want me anymore Ally." I sobbed as she held me close to her. "He told me Ally, he told me he didn't want to be my friend." I cried as she lay me down and pulled me close to her.

She didn't say anything, she just held me as I sobbed. She knew me to well. Alice was the only one that knew how I felt about her brother. Yes that's right; I was stupid enough to fall for my best friend brother. How clichéd.

_*flash back* _

_I met Edward when I was 4. My mom had died when I was born, and dad never really got over it, or forgave me for killing her as he so tactfully put it. He would get drunk every night then come home and beat me. One day the phone rang before he could give me the usual beating and as he was screaming at the poor person I managed to run into the forest behind our house._

_It was dark and I soon got lost, I didn't stop walking though, I was never going back. Suddenly I tripped over a big tree root and fell to the floor of the forest, crying. My foot was stuck and it hurt. _

_Before I knew what was happening a pretty boy appeared in front of me. "Hi im Edward." The boy said. He smiled a crooked smile at me and gently removed my foot from under the branch. "Im Bella." I said softly. Suddenly shy about how I looked in front of the pretty boy._

_I stood up but winced in pain when I tried to walk on my now un-trapped foot. "Are you ok?" Edward asked, taking my little hand in his. "my foot hurts." I said softly, sniffling. Edward just smiled, picked me up and carried me back to his house. _

_And I never left._

**Ok, just so y'all no, even thou it will be mentioned later, Edward is 5 years older then Bella and Alice is 2 years older then Bella. Also another shout out to Brooke, the only person to guess where the title came from, because she likes tomato's, so to clear it all up. The title is the name of a song by short stack. Rain on her parade, is the coolest song ever :)**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, oh and hey, how about…I DON'T OWN.

B POV

_Edward just smiled, picked me up and carried me back to his house. _

_And I never left._

_Edward took me inside and introduced me to his family, his brother Emmett plucked me from Edwards arms and gave me a bone crushing hug, Rose smiled sweetly at me Jasper patted me on the head and said hello to me in his southern drawl that made me giggle and Alice picked me up, spun me around and declared we were to be best friends. _

_*normal day*_

Charlie never came looking for me; I was always a mistake to him.

Edward left for boarding school later that year. He came back every summer always smarter and always with a smile and a story for me. He never lost patience with me, even when I asked him a trillion questions about school. He always sent me a letter, 2 a week. And never complained about my writing. He stopped coming home after 4 years though, something about not wanting to leave his friends.

When I was 12, that was the first year Edward came back home. Mom didn't tell us he was coming though. I think Ally had an idea though.

_*flash back*_

"_No Alice, not another makeover!" I screamed, running down the hall way to Edward's old room. It was a basic instinct of mine, if I was in trouble I would try to run to Edward, even if he was in London. "Please Bella, please?!" Alice begged me, trying out the puppy dog eyes as she cornered me near the stairs. _

"_Hey look, a new credit card!" I exclaimed, pointing to the table that was across the hall from me, causing Alice to glance up, giving me enough time to escape her capture and run into Edward's room, slamming and locking the door behind me. _

"_Well isn't this a nice surprise." I heard __**his**__ all too familiar voice say behind me, with a hint of British accent mixed through his normal velvet-laced voice. I flipped around, and there he was._

"_Edward!" I exclaimed, running towards him as he sat on his bed, flinging myself onto him, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed from the force. We lay there for hours, just hugging and talking._

_That was the first day I knew, for certain, that I was in love with Edward Cullen._

_*End flash back.*_

After that summer things were great between Edward and me. We spoke almost every day. We could talk about anything, and a lot of the time we did. I told him about my first kiss, and how awkward it was that it was with Eric, a guy, who 2 years later came out of the closet as being gay since he was 8, and he told me about his first girlfriend, and how she thought tuna was a form of chicken.

Everything was going great. But then just 3 weeks before my 18th birthday he gave me the worst present every. And everything changed.

***insert suspenseful music here* lol, is anyone even reading my story? I honestly don't know. Hello out there? Ok, well review if you want me to continue this, cos honestly, I do it for you guys.**

**X**

**Bree**


	4. Chapter 4

_Everything was going great. But then just 3 weeks before my 18__th__ birthday he gave me the worst present every. And everything changed_.

*flash back.*

_He took me to his room and sat me down on his bed. His room was empty, everything was gone except for a box labeled book and a framed photo of us. It was taken at my 16__th__ birthday. We were sitting on our back lawn. I was behind him, hugging him from behind with my head on his shoulder. We were both smiling and laughing. _

"_Edward, what's going on?" I asked, looking around his bare room. Was he going some where? "Im leaving Bella." He said his voice void of all emotion as she refused to look at me. "tomorrow." He said, answering my un-asked question before picking up the final box and walking out of the room. And out of my life. _

*end flash back.*

Alice had long since left the room, leaving me curled up on my bed all by my self. Edward use to hold me when I cried, but then he became the reason for the tears. There was a knock at the door. I knew it was him; god even the way he knocked was perfect.

"Bella's not here right now, leave a message." I said softly, praying he would take the hint and leave me alone. "Im never leaving again Bella." He said as he opened the door and walked softly to my bed, pulling my tight against his chest as he lay us both back down.

And I believed him. I looked up into his deep jade eyes and found them full of trust. He meant it, he was never leaving me again. His eyes dropped suddenly and he opened his mouth to talk, the words never coming out.

Looking back into my eyes he swallowed and seemed to find the right words.

"Bells, there is something I need to tell you, I have been trying to hide it for years, but you deserve to know, you need to know."

**A/N. Sorry its short, real life has become a bitch and taken me hostage. Which basically means I got the swine flu and was in lock down, un-able to get a hold of my lap top due to the fact that I was bed ridden and couldn't stand with out passing out, plus I just got off holidays and school has been a evil bitch. So this is a short chapter to mainly just end the angst between B and E. but is it over? Only I know :)**

**Review if you want me to go on, or else ill just leave it here.**

**X**

**Bree**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicated to Brooke. Only she can quote paramour and make me believe that I deserve a happy ending.**

B POV

_Looking back into my eyes he swallowed and seemed to find the right words._

"_Bells, there is something I need to tell you, I have been trying to hide it for years, but you deserve to know, you need to know."_

Holy shit. "Oh my god, are you gay? Cos if you are im like totally ok with that, I mean, my first kiss was gay, and my best friend Jake is gay, so if you are its totally ok, ill support you through it all." I said; trust me to fall hopelessly in love with a gay man.

"Bella." He said laughing, twisting his body so his torso was above me, his face mere inches from mine. "I'm not gay Bella." He said, smiling his crooked smile. "I'm in love." He said. And with those 3 words he broke my heart.

"oh." Was all I could manage as I pulled my body out from under his, trying to sit up and crawl off the bed Edward grabbed hold of my hips softly and pulled me back down onto the bed, holding himself over me. Effectively pinning me under him. Basically my every wet dream mixed with my every worst nightmare.

"Im in love Bella, hopelessly in love. My every waking moment is filled with thoughts of her; my every dream is filled with visions of my future with her. Im so hard when im in the same room as her, I fell like my world has ended when I see her even look at another guy. I need her, I want her, I desire her Bella. You have no idea what its like to wake up every morning hard and to go to bed hard. God Bella you drive me crazy." He said, looking me dead in the eyes, his jade depths filled with rough lust and love.

Wait. "What?" I asked; please tell me he just said what I think he said. He just smiled softly and ground his hips into mine. I couldn't help but moan when I felt how hard he was. "I love you Bella, I want you Bella, I need you Bella." He said to me, his eyes never leaving me as he watched me through my head back in absolute delight.

I looked up at him and smiled slyly. "Then take me." I said as I watched his eyes grow dark before he opened his mouth and ……

**A/N. ok yes im evil, but I wrote this tiny little tidbit of golden lemon tinted fluff and decided to share it. So enjoy the bonus-ness of it.**

**Review if you are reading, other wise ill leave it here till I get people telling me that they are reading it. I love you all but seriously, I need 2 know that someone is out there. I myself am slack as all hell with reviews, but when an author is asking if some one is out there I will review, seriously it takes all of 20 seconds for you to tell me that im on the right track and/or what you want me to add in.**

**X**

**Bree**


	6. Chapter 6

B POV

I looked up at him and smiled slyly. "Then take me." I said as I watched his eyes grow dark before he opened his mouth and practically growled at me.

"Teasing isn't nice Bella." He warned his voice low and husky, like rough velvet. I just smirked up at him and quickly flipped us over. I was straddling him now. I was in control. I scooted down his body till I was directly on top of his not-so-little-problem and ground into him hard. Leaning down so my hair draped around us, trapping us in our own little world. "What makes you think I was kidding?" I whispered in a low, and what I hope was sexy, voice.

Before he could respond though there was a bang on the door and a voice that belonged to one annoying pixie sung through the hard wood. "Edward, stop sexing my best friend and get your ass out here to help me unpack your shit!" Alice called out before banging on my door one more time to emphasize her point. I swear I will kill that pixie one day soon.

"I believe my ass is required." Edward joked, lifting me off him and softly placing me on my bed so he could stand up. "And what a fine ass it is." I joked as I stood up, slapped him on his ass and walked around so I was standing in front of him.

"Go to dinner with me tomorrow night." Edward said, not a hint of question in his voice. "Is that a request or a demand?" I asked, hoping he would say command.

"It's a command." Edward said, falling right into my trap with out even realizing it. I stood up on my tip toes and leaned into whisper into his ear "well its lucky I like to be dominated then isn't it?" before biting it softly. I felt him shudder underneath me slightly before I smiled slyly at him and walked into my walk in wardrobe.

Game on.

**Is it small? Yes. Can you complain? Not really, I updated pretty fast, but im sure you will anyway. So review if you want a sneak peak of what happens next, because im not planning on posting till Saturday. **

**X**

**Bree**


	7. Chapter 7

B POV.

Edward's room was connected to mine via our shared bathroom, Alice, dues to the fact that she was paying more rent, got her own bathroom. If he heard something that sounded worse then it was he would come and investigate, wouldn't he?

It would take about an hour for all of Edward's stuff to be brought up to our apartment, and then it would begin. I honestly don't know what has come over me, seriously, why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, that's right, im trying to seduce that pants off the guy that left me all those years ago.

I knew Edward showered as soon as he could after doing something that made him sweet, well at least the old Edward did, for all I knew this Edward didn't mind bumming around covered in his sweet. I wouldn't mind. Ok Bella, focus.

I had exactly one hour to prepare.

**Ok I know its small, no need to state the obvious, but I updated on Thursday so don't get your panties in a knot, it's my birthday on sunday! So show me some love and ill show you a bit of what happens next, you know you want to know! **

**X**

**Bree**


	8. Chapter 8

B POV

I quickly changed and set out everything I would need on my bed. I heard the door to the bathroom open and close and I knew it was go time. I quickly changed and lay back onto my bed.

As I lay down I slowly pulled off my already soaked panties. God im pathetic, just being in the same house as Edward got me wet. I picked up the blue vibrator that Alice had given me for my 19th birthday, I think if she new that I was going to use it some day to seduce her brother she would have given me something else.

I turned it on a jumped at the feeling of the cool rubber vibrating against my hand before I slowly let it enter me. I gasped at the feeling of the coldness and the vibrations as it hit my core but the gasp soon turned into a moan as it hit me in just the right spot.

Just as I predicted the door to the bathroom flung open on my side mere seconds after the moan left my mouth. I pretended that I didn't notice though and kept pumping into myself. Pretending it was Edward instead of a piece of rubber.

My moans got louder as I got closer. Getting caught up in the moment and feeling his eyes on my body I cried out "Edward" Softly, as I fell over the edge.

I heard his breathing hitch and then something hit the floor. Before I knew what was happening I heard his foot steps approach where I lay. Ok I got him here, now what.

**Again, sorry it's kind of small, but I have been updating so much more often then I thought I would be. Plus this looked bigger on paper. But anyway. Thank you to all the people who wished me a happy birthday, I love you all!**

**Voting has started for off the page contest, I have an entry in it and would love you all forever if you voted for my story 'summer lover'**

**Well now im off to go work on my assignment for Romeo and Juliet, I get to write a diary entry *insert sarcasm here.* funnn….*end sarcasm.* so…**

**Review if you want some more.**

**X**

**Bree**


	9. Chapter 9

_My moans got louder as I got closer. Getting caught up in the moment and feeling his eyes on my body I cried out "Edward" Softly, as I fell over the edge._

_I heard his breathing hitch and then something hit the floor. Before I knew what was happening I heard his foot steps approach where I lay. Ok I got him here, now what._

"That wasn't very nice Isabella." Edward said his voice low and husky as he walked over to were I lay, my breathing labored and my barely covered chest heaving. "That really wasn't nice." He said as he crawled onto of my body and looked me deep in the eyes, his green depths a dark jade, clouded with lust.

His passion, his raw passion was making me drip. And then suddenly he jumped off me and passed to the other side of my room. "Edward, what's wrong?" I said, grabbing an old ratty t-shirt from my bed side draw before standing up and walking over to him.

"I wanted to do this right Bella; I didn't want to do this just because I saw what you did and got turned on." Edward said, still facing the window. "But you just…you just make me so fucking hard Bells." He said flipping me around so my back was to the glass and he was facing me.

"You have no idea what you do to me, and that's the problem. Everything you do turns me on. Fuck, watching you drink water pops images up in my head." He growled into my neck as he licked and sucked at it. That's definitely going to leave a mark. I moaned as he sucked at the spot just above my collar bone, earning a growl from Edward as he ground himself into me. Making me moan even louder. That god Alice got all the rooms sound proofed.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. "Just because we can't run a home run doesn't mean we can't play the bases." I whispered into Edward's ear, as my plan started forming in my mind. Now all I needed was to get Alice to take me shopping tomorrow before Edwards date. Like that would be hard though. But now, speaking of hard, I have a not so little problem to take care of.

**Small? Yes, Sorry? Yes. Are you interesting in knowing what the plan is? Me thinks so. So review and ill give you some major hints ******

**Cookies to who ever guesses what she dose, because honestly I doubt you can guess the plan, the act im sure you will get though.**

**So come on people, I stayed up late to write this! So I think it deserves a review, plus im sure you are all dyeing to know what happens next, so hit that little box down there, honestly it takes all of like 2 seconds and you can add this to your favs while you at it, so please don't just alert or fav this, that tells me nothing except that you don't like this story enough to review. **

**X**

**Bree**


	10. Chapter 10

_I heard his breathing hitch and then something hit the floor. Before I knew what was happening I heard his foot steps approach where I lay. Ok I got him here, now what._

B POV

As the sunlight streamed through the curtains early the next morning I silently untangled myself from Edward's delicious body and softly walked over to my cupboard to grab everything I need. He had taken to sleeping in my bed, but it was his birthday today, and after the ever so sweet date he had taken me on last night how could I say no.

We had gone to an intermit little Italian restaurant a few streets away and had a tasty pasta meal lit by candle light. Edward was a perfect gentlemen, but I don't want gentlemen this morning, I want Edward. I searched through my cupboard and found the perfect thing. Remind me to thank Alice for making me keep all my ribbons from old birthday gifts.

Once I was finished getting ready in the bathroom I sat on the edge of the tub and waited for a sound from my room to symbolize Edward being awake. As I heard my bed creak I grabbed my silk robe, wrapped it around me tightly and opened the bathroom door as wide as I could.

"Happy Birthday Edward." I purred seductively as I dropped my blue robe, revealing what lay hidden underneath. Well more relevantly what _wasn't _underneath. He couldn't stop staring. Well I guess that what you expect when you strip of into just a bow and fuck me heels in front of your boyfriend of a few hours and friend since forever.

"Oh fuck me." Was all he could say as he took it all in. "That was the plan." I said, smiling seductively as I sashayed over to where he laid, his body giving my outfit a tick of approval. He seemed to notice this and tried to hide it with a pillow.

I removed it and quickly and, surprisingly gracefully, slid myself onto the bed, straddling his lap. "That's not nice Edward, he looks friendly." I said, stroking my hand softly down his length, earning a hiss of approval from him as he threw his head back onto my pillow and gripped my bed sheets so hard they probably tore in places.

I took this as my queue and slowly took him into my mouth, making him moan in the process which intern made me moan and so began the circle of moans.

I hadn't done this ever before, but I had read about it, so I slowly breathed in and took him in further in my mouth and then sucked as I moved my head back. Edward laced his fingers through my hair and set a pace that he liked, me bobbing my head up and down and sucking, licking and scraping my teeth till I felt him explode in my mouth and I naturally found myself swallowing every drop of his warm seed.

Once I had licked him clean I nervously looked up at Edward and was met with a glasy eyed expression and him saying in a tired, horny voice..

**Haha, yeah im sorry I haven't updated, I been super doper busy with school. Grade 10 sucks, take my advice and drop out!**

**On way better news, that made me in the mood to write, I MET SHORT STACK.**

**If you don't know who they are.**

**shame on you**

**they are f-ing sexy so go goole/youtube them**

**I got a link to a photo of me with them on my profile, im the one in the blue shirt with sexy hair.**

**So begone and review, otherwise I wont update for ages and you wont know what he says :)**

**And you know you wana know :P**

**X**

**Bree**


	11. RIP

today the world lost an amazing person.

Isabella, or bell as she prefered to be called, passed away but a few hours ago.

she was a true darling, a selfless person. who gave up her friends and life as she knew it, so her mom could live the life she gave up when she had her.

Bells didnt write much on fan-fiction, and what she did write wasnt that widly knowen.

but what she wrote out-side of the ff site, that was amazing.

i was blessed enough to see some of her writings.

it made me believe in love, it brought pack beliefes that i gave up when i was 11.

her stories were so raw, so real. so honest.

she beared everything in her work.

she opened her self up in ways, that you dont see much of any-more.

Bells coped a lot of shit, mostly for her name. but she never complained, never got even slighty pissed off at the people who either laughed at her or didnt believe that she was called isabella swan.

but she didnt care, she would always laugh about it, she was so happy. so full of life, such a genuine person.

you dont see alot of that anymore.

bells was like me in alot of ways, she was my better half i was a writer, a bruntte, she couldnt spell, she was strong minded about many of the same things i was,

and she loved short stack.

which to her, made us sole-mates.

one of the last things she said to me was about love, this is a subject that i gave up my beliefe in when i was 11.

and this is a message i tried to convince to many of my friends. i have given up on my true love, hell i have dated enough guys to no my soul mate isnt out there.

i wasnt made to have a true love, i was made to convince people that THEY have a true love, that they have a happily ever after.

this is what she told me 2 days ago.

no matter how broken your heart is, there is that one person out there, with the right glue to seal up all the cracks,

and the key to lock it up so it will never break again.

he is out there, lost, just like you. but you will find each-other.

and when you do, he will be yours forever.

there will be no more doubt, no more second guessing.

because love means is no doubts.

R.I.P my tinkerBELLE.


	12. So kiss me goodbye

Hey everyone.

I guess I owe you all an explanation for my lack of, well updates I guess..

Well here we go.

A lot has changed since I started writing on here, I have changed, Grown up and had a huge amount of experiences over the years.

When I started writing on here, Twilight was what I was interested in, I liked it, and found it an easy fandom to write for, I had a lot of ideas. But now, I'm not into it. I'm not a hypocrite, I'm not hating on people that do like it or calling it crap or anything, but it just isn't of interest to me anymore.

As for my NCIS fic… yeah about that. I think I bit of more then I could chew, I was interested in the pairing, and wanted to try writing for it, but I just couldn't.

So what I am trying to say to any of you who get this post, is that I won't be updating any of my stories on here. I might pick up a new fandom that I am interested in, but it won't be Twilight or NCIS. So if these are the only fandoms you like, well I guess it's time we part ways.

I'm so sorry that I have dragged this out for so long, but I deluded myself into thinking that I could keep writing these stories and styles despite the fact that I am no longer interested in them.

I really am sorry, but I have just grown up over these years. I was a young teen when I started writing these things and well, I'm not a young teen anymore.

Thank you for all the love along the way, I have met some amazing people over these few years that I have been apart of this Fanfic world.

Liv, this is for you. I know we haven't spoke much since Bella died. But you were a part of her life, and I wanted to say how much that means to me. She didn't have many people, and you meant a lot to her.

Lots of love,

Brianna May.


End file.
